Radiance and Elegance
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ageha takes interest on an elegant girl after she notices her dancing. Since then, her feelings for this girl develops and falls in love with her.
1. Finding a Tango Partner

**Radiance and Elegance**

 **Pairing: Ageha x Leo**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Alright~! For this one, I decided to make a multi-chaptered story involving Ageha. But as you all know, this is a different pairing. This came in my mind since I first discovered Ageha, but didn't know what to write about. But now I have~!**

 **Enjoy everyone~!**

 **Bold = English Speaking**

A crowd is seated in 20 rows. This is a perfect night to see a wonderful performance of a Spanish dancer, which is happening right now. A girl with long, beautiful dark brown hair, and wearing a pink short kimono with flowers printed on it is dancing the Flamenco. Spanish music plays during this dance. The dark brown haired girl, named Ageha, dances beautifully and elegantly. Each movement makes her hair and dress sway gracefully and everyone stares at her in awe. They are amazed by her brilliant performance and some soft applause can be heard. Ageha danced and danced like any other beautiful Spanish dancer would. The music continues for about 3 minutes until Ageha finishes it off with a twirl. The crowd applauds while standing up. The dark brown haired girl takes a bow. The applause becomes louder as Ageha takes more and more bows. This was one of the best performances she did. The people love her dancing as much as she did.

After thanking everyone, she goes backstage to change into her casual clothing, which consists of a simple white long dress. Dancing for an audience can be exhausting, but it's worth entertaining a crowd. She's been getting more and more people coming at each performance and that made her confidence level go way up. She smiles after thinking about the smiles on her audience's faces and takes her leave. However, she jumps at the feel of arms wrap around her with a cheerful cry of, "AGEHA-CHAAAAAN~!"

"WAH!" the dark brown haired girl squeaks. "Y-Yoshimitsu!?"

"Hehe~! **Yep, it's me!"** a blonde girl dressed in a short blue kimono says with a wink. **"Are you surprised~?"**

 **"No, it scared the heck out of me,"** Ageha replies, talking back with her own English in her thick Spanish accent.

Yoshimitsu giggles. "My bad! I just wanted to surprise you, that's all~!"

Ageha sighs. She and Yoshimitsu have been best friends since first day. Although they are in different grades and come from different countries, they still contact and hang out with each other after school often. They even study together at each other's houses from time to time. Yoshimitsu is often a very cheerful and loud girl, but cares for Ageha all the same. She always finds a way to cheer her best friend up whenever she has a bad day or needed someone to comfort her. Ageha cares for the blonde as well. They are like sisters when it comes to their close friendship.

"So, when is your next performance?" Yoshimitsu asks.

"In two weeks," Ageha replies. "Mother says that I have to perform the Tango next."

"But…who will you do it with? I mean, you can't do the Tango by yourself."

"I know that. I just…haven't decided yet."

Yoshimitsu nods. "Well, you've got the whole two weeks to decide. It's no biggie~!"

The dark brown haired girl nods. "Yes, you're right." She folds her kimono and puts it in her bag. "Anyways, thanks for coming."

"Anytime~!" Yoshimitsu gives her a thumbs up. "I will always support you on your performances, Ageha-chan~!"

Ageha giggles and the two best friends leave the stage. However, as they are walking, they hear a calm voice from behind them.

"Excuse me."

Ageha turns towards another girl with very long blonde hair and a beautiful face and is wearing a red dress. She gapes at her appearance as she looks up and down at the dress.

"Wow…" Ageha says, softly.

"Well, hi~!" Yoshimitsu greets with a wave. "Can we help you?"

The blonde smiles and holds out a rose. "I just want to say that you've done a fantastic performance."

The blonde girl's voice is very calm and gentle to Ageha's ears. In fact, when Yoshimitsu looks over at her best friend, she could've sworn there's a slight blush on the dark brown haired girl's face. Ageha gently takes the rose and gazes at it with a soft smile.

"Thank you…" she says softly.

The beautiful blonde smiles back and nods. "No problem. Well, take care." With that, she turns around with her long hair swaying gracefully.

Ageha stares at the girl walking away while holding the rose close to her chest. She had received some flowers that were getting tossed by some people because they loved her performance, but she never expected someone to actually give her one out of the blue.

"She must be a really big fan of yours~!" Yoshimitsu says as she gives her best friend a pat on the back.

"She might be…" Ageha says, softly.

The blonde American looks at her best friend and smirks. "Ohhhhh~! I think someone knows who she might do the tango with~!"

Ageha gasps and waves her hands back and forth. "Eh!? No, no, no! We're both girls! How can anyone see us doing the Tango like that!?"

"I'm sure they won't mind," Yoshimitsu says. "Besides, it's the 'Tango', so you can do it with practically anyone~!"

"It's not just anyone," Ageha says. "I have to dance with a man if it's going to work."

Yoshimitsu raises an eyebrow. "I just don't understand why that's a rule."

"It's tradition, that's how it is," Ageha says.

The American blonde sighs. "What if you haven't decided after two weeks is up?" She snaps her fingers. "Oh! I can be your volunteer!"

"No."

That simple word makes the blonde groan and drop to her knees. "Awwww~! I always wanted to dance with you, Ageha-chan~!"

"It's not going to work that way."

"Maybe it will! I mean, come on! People might find it more wonderful when two girls dance!"

Ageha glances at the ground. "Maybe….but…I've been told by Mother to dance with a man."

"So, why not pick one right now to get it over with?"

"I know."

Yoshimitsu can see a worried look on her best friend's face. She can clearly tell that choosing a man is a difficult task to do. She puts her hands on Ageha's shoulders with a bright smile.

"Hey, come on~!" she says, happily. "Let's forget about that for now! You have the whole two weeks to decide! Let's go somewhere special after your lovely performance! Oh! I know! How about a nice snack at the coffee shop?"

"I don't know if it runs this late," Ageha says.

"I can take you to the one I go to," Yoshimitsu says as she takes her hand. "It's open almost 24 hours a day~!"

"A-ah, I see…"

"OFF WE GOOOOOO~!"

The happy American blonde sprints off at full speed while dragging poor Ageha with her.

 ****At Home****

 _"Mamá , estoy en casa!_ (Mama, I'm home)," Ageha calls as soon as she walks in the door.

 _"Dar una buena acogida_ (Welcome back)," her mother comes from the living room to the front door. She has the same colored hair as Ageha's, but a few inches shorter. "How was the performance?"

"It was wonderful," Ageha replies. "The people loved it as usual."

 _"Ah, eso es bueno_ (Ah, that's good). Well, I think it's getting late. You should head to bed, Ageha," her mother says.

"That's a good idea," Ageha walks upstairs towards her room. " _Buenas noches_ (Good night).

" _Buenas noches, Ageha."_ Her mother says back.

The dark brown haired girl walks up to her room, closes the door behind her and plops down on her bed.

 _"Ahhh. "Qué noche!_ (What a night!)" she sighs heavily. Dancing for so many people is tiring, but for her, it's worth it. She can put her love for dancing into good use and she already is. And she's happy to entertain more and more people.

"I just…hope to find someone to dance with…"

Suddenly, an image of the beautiful blonde girl comes to her head and she shoots up, shaking her head roughly.

"No, no, no! Not that girl!" she says. "Mother told me to dance with a man and I have to pick one in two weeks. If not…I guess I'll have to pick a volunteer from the audience." That's always an option for her if she hasn't picked a man when the two weeks is up. Although…why did that girl pop in her head for some reason? Ageha sighs and rolls on her side and closes her eyes.

 ****At School****

"Ageha-sempai! U-um… _Buenos Dias!_ (Good morning, good day)" one girl says with a wave.

" _Si! Buenos Dias, Ageha-sempai!"_ another girl greets.

" _Buenos Dias, chicas_ (Good morning, girls)," Ageha greets back. She giggles at the other girls' attempts to speak Spanish just to talk to her.

Ageha attends Maisen University High School and is a very well known girl from the entire student body, mostly from her mature appearance and behavior. The girls love her like an idol and always look up to her. They are even fans of her dancing, so they go to her performances from time to time to see her dance. Ageha is happy with her popularity, but sometimes it can get quiet annoying. Like this one time, there's this obsessed girl who is too much of a fan and had gone a bit too far with wearing her attire and trying to be like Ageha. The Spanish girl was overwhelmed by this and had to take a break for a few days. Yoshimitsu couldn't blame her either. Even though she's a likable cheerleader in her cheerleading squad, she herself gets fan girls all over the place. And being friends with Ageha had doubled up the excitement from those girls.

After walking into the building, Yoshimitsu catches up to her and walks along side her.

"Good morning, Ageha-chan~!" she greets while giving her a pat on the back.

"Morning, Yoshimitsu," Ageha greets back.

"So, what's the scoop on choosing a man? Have you found him yet?"

"Not yet," Ageha sighs. "It's only been last night since I danced."

"I see. If not, you can always pick-"

"I'm not picking a girl."

"What about that pretty girl from last night?"

Ageha grits her teeth and clenches her fists. "That's what I just said!"

Yoshimitsu puts up her hands in defense. "Easy, easy, Ageha-chan! I'm just giving you a suggestion!"

The dark brown haired girl sighs. "Listen, Mother insisted on me to pick a man to make the Tango work properly. Otherwise, there's no other way."

Yoshimitsu shrugs. "Okay, but you've been mesmerized by that beautiful girl since we were at that coffee shop." She smirks and leans close to the Spanish girl. "You've been thinking about her, weren't you~?"

Ageha blushes and shakes her head. "N-No, I wasn't!" She quickly turns and runs. "I have to go to class! See ya!"

As soon as the dark brown haired girl turns a corner, Yoshimitsu whines as she stomps her feet like a child having a tantrum.

 **"Awww, maaaaan!"**

 ****Later at Home****

 _"Mamá , voy al supermercado_ (Mama, I'm going to the supermaket) _",_ Ageha says as she heads out the door.

 _"Muy bien_ (Ok)" her mom says. "Oh! Ageha?"

"Yes?"

Her mother hands her the list from the kitchen. "You forgot this, honey."

Ageha nods. "Thanks, Mama." She turns to leave. " _Te veré más tarde_ (I'll see you later)."

 _"Adiós."_

With that, Ageha exits the house and closes the door behind her. School had been okay with her, but ever since Yoshimitsu mentioned the girl after the performance, her face repeatedly appeared in her mind.

 _"Que diablos?_ (What the heck?)" she says to herself. "I don't even know her and I'm already thinking about her."

She walks all the way towards the supermarket, which is about 8 blocks from her home. She usually goes there whenever her mother needs anything. Although…sometimes her mother puts in a little too much on the list. Like right now, when Ageha unfolds the paper, there were at least 20 things on the list.

Ageha sighs heavily. "How much does she really need?" she says to herself. "Maybe some stuff for the tostada or quesadilla or even the chicken or beef enchiladas she always makes for dinner. It gets kind of boring after a while, though…"

She doesn't mind the food her mom cooks, but sometimes, her mom makes her buy too much stuff. She sighs and goes by what the list says. She is able to find about 10 items that were on the list, but the other 10, she had to ask because they had moved them someplace else. Once she's all done gets to the check out line, but not before going and checking out some flowers near the check out line. She notices a bouquet in the front and picks it up with a smile. _I'm sure Mama will appreciate this gift from me,_ she thinks to herself. Once she gets to the check out line, she digs out her wallet as the items were getting scanned. However, once she sees the total cost of all the items, she goes in to an immediate panic.

 _"Oh, dios mio!_ (Oh, my gosh!)" she thinks to herself. _I forgot to ask Mama for extra money and I nearly spent it all at lunch today!_

Just then, a hand reaches out, handing over some cash. "Here you go," a calm and gentle voice says. "Do you need extra money?"

Ageha looks up and gasps at the sight of the familiar girl standing in front of her. _It's her!_ she thinks. _But…what is she doing here!?_

"Th-thank you…" she says as she gently takes the money and hands it to the cashier. After receiving her change, she thanks the clerk and both of them head out of the market.

Ageha blushes from looking at the girl's beautiful face. _I can't believe…she would save me like that,_ she thinks to herself. _And from looking at the cash, it looks like she's from a rich family._

"U-um…you didn't have to go through the trouble giving me some of your cash," Ageha says, quietly.

"Oh, no, I have no problem with that," the blonde says. "Besides, it looked like you were in a panic when that total came up. You have bought a lot of items, after all."

Ageha puts on a nervous laugh. "Yeah…" She stops to turn around. "Um…I also wanted…to thank you for the rose last night."

"You're welcome," the girl says. "You were wonderful out there."

"Do you always come and watch me dance?" Ageha asks.

"No," the girl replies. "Just last night, I saw you dance was when I was taking a walk. I heard some interesting music and was so curious that I had to see what it was. And sure enough, I saw you. In your beautiful kimono, dancing."

Ageha blushes. "I'm glad…you came to this performance."

The blonde nods and holds out her hand. "I think I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Leo. What's yours?"

The dark brown haired girl gently grips it. "My name…my name is Ageha."

Leo smiles and shakes it. "Nice to meet you, Ageha. What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl like you."

Ageha blushes harder. "Nice to meet you, too…Leo-san…"

Both of them let go and stare at each other for what it seems like minutes. _I finally met…the girl,_ Ageha thinks to herself. _And she even introduced herself right after saving me._

"Well, I'm going home now," she stretches out her arms. "I'm really tired."

"Yes, same here," Ageha replies.

Leo smiles, walks over towards her and puts her hands on her shoulders. "Good luck at your next performance…Ageha. I'm here to support you all the way." She leans in and gently kisses her on the forehead, making the Spanish girl blush redder than ever.

 _She…she kissed…me!?_ Ageha thinks to herself.

After pulling away, Leo's smile remains on her face and turns to leave. "I'll see you later, Ageha." She then walks away.

Ageha stands there, frozen. There were so many things that she couldn't process in her head about what happened just now. They finally introduced themselves and already Leo is kissing her. It's surprising, but it makes her smile even more. Blushing, she puts a fist on her chest.

 _I think…I don't need a man after all,_ she thinks to herself. _Yoshimitsu's right. It's time to change things up. Because…I'm going to pick Leo as a volunteer for the Tango._

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think? Yes, I had to look up translations to be able to write the Spanish phrases for Ageha. And I think it's really fun~!**

 **Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~! ;)**


	2. Decisions

**Chapter 2.**

 **Decisions**

Since deciding on her dance partner, Ageha is wondering what her mother would say about dancing with another girl. Sure it might be awkward, but a Tango is a Tango. And Ageha simply can't change her mind about dancing with the beautiful Leo. Heck, maybe her mother would want to meet this girl, too.

"Oh Mamá... _espero que estés de acuerdo con mi decisión_." She says to herself while lying in bed, facing the ceiling.

 ****The Next Day****

"What!? Leo-san!?" Yoshimitsu gasps when she hears the news.

Ageha nods. "I've made my decision. And I'll admit it: I can't keep my mind off of her. Her beauty...her smile...her elegance..." At that point, she is blushing while smiling dreamily.

Yoshimitsu smirks while trying to stifle her giggles. "Someone's in love with her~!"

"Que!? I-I, um..."

"Don't deny it, Ageha-chan. Once you laid eyes on her, you were blushing like crazy~!"

"W-Well, um..." For the Spaniard, she is speechless. Love at first sight? Choosing Leo as her dance partner without second thought? This is definitely evident.

Yoshimitsu giggles again and pats her on the shoulder. "You made the right decision. Don't worry about it."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. Heck, maybe you'll enjoy it sooner than you think."

Ageha smiles. "Maybe. A-anyways, we should head for class."

"Sure!"

The two best friends head towards their homeroom and class immediately begins. However, after a few minutes of lectures, Ageha couldn't pay attention anymore. All thoughts are focused on Leo. And right now, she's imagining what it would be like if she actually danced with her. Her mind goes into "Daydream Mode" as she pictures Leo in a beautiful dress and Ageha in her kimono. She and Leo take hands and dance the Tango. And it was perfect. No mistakes, no falling, nothing and Ageha is blushing and smiling the whole time.

Until...

"Ageha! The teacher calls.

The Spaniard jumps up from her desk. "U-um...yes, ma'am?"

"I've been calling on you 3 times already," the teacher says. "It's your turn to read the passage."

"Oh. S-sorry." She picks up the book and begins reading. Deep inside, Ageha feels embarrassed. She is usually the mature one, plus the one everyone looks up to and she's already setting a bad example. She vows to herself to never let that happen again.

 ****At Home****

Ageha and her mother are eating some Mexican food, containing chicken enchiladas, fried rice and beans. Ageha's mother looks up at her daughter and breaks the silence.

"So, Ageha," she says. "Have you decided on your tango partner yet?"

The dark brown haired girl stops eating and looks up at her mother. Part of her wants to tell her that she hasn't, but another wants to tell the truth. However, even if her mother does think it's awkward, it won't stop Ageha from keeping her decision

"Mama," she says. "I did decide on a Tango partner."

"Oh? Who is he? Is he handsome?"

Ageha blushes. "U-m...actually, Mama...it's a girl..."

"A girl?"

Ageha nods, with long bangs hiding her blush.

There is silence for the longest time, a little more than 5 minutes. Ageha can definitely feel something wrong with this awkward silence, so she speaks up.

"Um...are you mad...Mama?" She asks quietly.

"No, honey," her mother replies. "I'm actually...surprised. In fact, we never had two girls dance before."

Ageha brightens. "So, does that mean you approve?"

"First, I would like to meet this girl," her mother says. "What's her name?"

"Her name...Her name is Leo." Ageha blushes at mentioning her name.

Her mother smiles. "Well then, I guess we have our Tango partner already. I look forward to meeting Leo-san soon, okay?"

Ageha couldn't believe her ears, yet she is happy at the same time. She immediately stands up from the table, runs to her mother and hugs her. "Gracias, Mama! (Thank you very much)"

Her mother returns the hug. "You've grown so much, honey. You know that I'll support you and your decisions the best I can."

Ageha is truly glad that her mother approves her decision. In fact, it went better than she expected. Now that's all behind her, all she needs to do is to show the crowd what two girls dancing can really do.

After dinner, the Spaniard decides to take a little walk outside in the neighborhood and all the way to the beach that is just 6 blocks away. She and her mother go on the beach on some occasions. Her father picked the house next to a beach because it's where he met her mother. And fell in love. He may not be Spanish, but he's a kind man. Her mother fell in love with him after he helped her fix a flat tire out in the rain and then helped her get home. Ageha loved her father, but right now, he's a very busy man. He took a business trip out to America and won't be back for another couple weeks.

She tells her mother that she will be back and won't be out too long and starts heading down to the beach. Light winds blow past her, making her hair sway as she walks. She hears some seagulls making noise near the beach as she approaches it and notices the full moon right above the ocean. Its reflection shines across the ocean, where the small waves go back and forth. She walks near it, with the waves softly brushing against her feet, taking in the nice ocean air. She stares at the bright moon shining upon her and smiles as the light wind blows again.

" _Es...tan bonita._ (It's...so pretty.)" she says to herself.

She then hears a gentle voice, startling her.

"It sure is peaceful out here," Leo says.

The Spaniard swiftly turns around to see the blonde beauty, wearing a yellow tank top and blue shorts with sandals. "L-Leo-san!?"

The blonde giggles. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"N-no, no, no! _¡Está bien, está bien!_ (You're fine, you're fine!) It's just um...you...surprised me, that's all..." Ageha blushes while saying this.

Leo approaches the tanned girl while Ageha is trying to keep her composure. There is silence for a bit when Leo stands by her side and watches the moon with her. It is then that the Spaniard decides to break the silence.

"D-do you walk here often?" She asks.

"No," Leo answers. "I just happened to find it while I was taking a walk and caught interest in the full moon."

Ageha giggles. "What a coincidence."

"Do you walk here often?"

"Actually, my house is 6 blocks from here. I live with both my parents, but my father is on a business trip." Ageha answers.

"Oh, wow! That must be amazing," Leo says.

"Yeah. Mama and I walk here from time to time, but mostly, when Papa's here, we go together all the time. It's more fun when all of us go."

Leo smiles and nods. "That's quite the family you have."

"My Mama's Spanish while Dad is half-American, half-Japanese. They both met while Mama was having tire problems and they later fell in love...right here on this beach. Papa soon decided to pick a house that was close to here so that he and Mama could go as many times as they wanted."

"Wow, Ageha-san," Leo says, smiling. "You have such a nice family."

The Spaniard blushes and smiles a little. "Thank you. Um...what about yours?"

"My family is very wealthy and we live in a mansion," The blonde answers. "Both of my parents are nice people and I have one little sister, Hyoki. We have traveled to many places, even outside of the continent, such as America. We get along well, but lately, my parents are also busy people. In fact, I live on my own with Hyoki while they are out on business."

Ageha is surprised by Leo's story. She recalls the time when the blonde beauty handed her a stack of cash when she was having trouble at the grocery store and it hit her. "So...you really do come from a rich family."

"Of course," Leo giggles. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Remember when you tried to offer me your stack of cash? I thought you came from a rich family and it turns out it's true."

Leo giggles again. "You're so silly~"

Ageha blushes and slightly turns away, not saying a word. The sound of the waves still brush up against their feet when Leo decides to speak up again.

"When is your next performance?" She asks.

"In two weeks," Ageha answers. "I have to find a dance partner for the Tango."

"Have you found that person yet?"

Ageha blushes and nods. "Yes. And that person...is you."

It is Leo's turn to blush, much to her surprise. "M-Me, Ageha-san? Goodness, I feel honored."

"D-Don't get me wrong! It was Yoshimitsu's fault! I just...couldn't stop thinking...about you..."

Leo wraps her arms around the Spaniard, making her blush even more. "And that is a problem because...?" She whispers.

"It's...not a problem...I had no one else to search for. You were my only choice."

It is then that Leo kisses her forehead and pulls away, smiling her beautiful smile. "I'm very grateful, Ageha-san. I promise to make your performance very wonderful."

Ageha blushes again, just staring at the blonde's orchid violet eyes, speechless. The moon's bright light makes Leo's facial features even more beautiful than ever, same goes for Ageha's. After a few minutes of silence, the blonde beauty lets go and turns to leave.

"I have to go home," she says. "My sister is waiting for me. I wish us both luck at the performance."

"Y-Yes! I'll see you there!" Ageha calls.

Leo smiles as she waves and then starts to walk with her long hair swaying at every movement. Ageha just stands there, watching the blonde beauty walk away with only the sound of the waves. Light wind picks up again, making both of their hair sway. She can feel her heart beating as she puts a fist on her chest.

"Leo-san..." she says to herself. " _Mi única y verdadera pareja._ (My one...true partner.)"


	3. The Big Performance

**Chapter 3**

 **The Big Performance**

Finally, the two weeks go by and the big performance has finally arrived. Ageha, dressed in her kimono, peeks behind the curtains and sees that there are a lot more people than before. Not only is she more nervous, but also feeling what other people might think. But, like Yoshimitsu told her, maybe they would find it amazing if two girls were dancing. She softly slaps her cheeks to gain her composure and peeks behind the curtains again. Her mother is in the front row for sure, so she is happy about that. But where is Leo? She quickly closes the curtains and paces back and forth in a panic. The performance starts in less than 5 minutes and her partner is still not here yet.

 _"¿Que debería hacer? Que debería hacer?_ (What should I do? What should I do!?)" she panics.

However, she hears some footsteps coming toward her. She looks up and her eyes widen at the sight of someone familiar. There stands Leo with a red long dress with a large V on the side, exposing her long, beautiful legs, with black high heels and a white shawl wrapped around her with a rose attached to it. Ageha blushes as she looks up and down at Leo's appearance.

"Hello, Ageha," she says, softly. Her voice is so soothing that it leaves the Spaniard really speechless. "Is this okay for the Tango?"

Ageha just nods, still speechless about her amazing appearance. Leo just gives a soft lyrical giggle.

"I'm surprised that you're so impressed about my dress," she teases.

Ageha gasps and waves her hands back and forth. "N-n-no! It's fine! I, um, was just about to say...you look...stunning..."

"Why thank you~!" Leo says. She turns around to notice the curtain opening and is greeted by a surprised audience.

Ageha gasps softly at their reactions. It seems they are looking back and forth at both of them for a moment, murmuring things to each other.

"Is that a girl I'm looking at? She's so beautiful!"

"I thought a handsome guy would dance the Tango with Ageha-san."

"I did not expect this. Can two girls really dance the Tango?"

"Who cares!? That blonde girl is hot!"

"Same here, bro! Let's all watch them dance!"

Ageha is stunned by their comments, but quickly snaps out of it when she sees Leo extend her hand out towards the Spaniard.

"May I have this dance...Ageha?" Leo says, softly.

Ageha swallows hard as she blushes heavily. The way she speaks and how elegant she is is making the Spaniard's hear beat a million miles an hour. She just nods as she takes her hand and Leo gently pulls her toward her and takes Ageha's other hand. The music starts and the two begin the Tango. Both take some steps back and forth, and side to side. Ageha is surprised that Leo is getting the hang of it on her first try. She is not even accidentally stomping on Ageha's foot. She is amazed by Leo's effort. She takes a few steps backward with Leo following. Then, the blonde raises her arm to let Ageha spin around, making her long wavy dark green tresses sway gracefully and then Leo pulls her toward her again and their eyes meet.

The audience let out lots of "Ohs" and "Ahs" at their breathtaking dance performance between two beautiful girls. Yoshimitsu and Ageha's mother, who are in the front row are stunned as well. But they are really happy about Ageha's chosen partner. Yoshimitsu can see a bit of happy tears coming from Ageha's mother's eyes. She can't help but smile as well. She knew that the people would absolutely be thrilled to see two girls dancing and she is proud to be right.

Ageha twirls again when Leo lifts her arm again, signaling her to do this and the two then face each other while taking steps back and forth again. Ageha blushes when she stares at Leo's violet eyes again and slightly looks away.

"This is fun, Ageha," the blonde says softly. "I'm very glad I'm doing this with you."

"Oh, m-me, too!" Ageha replies.

"Then, shall we finish the dance?"

"Sure...the music is almost over anyways."

The blonde give the Spaniard one last twist and then after pulling her close, she has her bend back and Ageha puts her arm on her forehead, almost like both of them are performing someone passing out and the other person catches them. And then, Leo pulls her up again and takes both her hands, gazing at her when the music stops. The two face the audience right after that.

The crowd goes into a thunderous applause and cheering loudly at this outstanding performance these two beautiful girls did. Most of them threw red roses at the two as reward for their awesome effort. Leo catches one of them and faces the Spaniard. With a gentle smile, she walks over and outs the rose on Ageha's hair on the side, causing her to blush heavily.

 ****Later****

After getting changed, Ageha steps out of the stage and looks around to find her mother when all of a sudden, someone tackle hugs her from behind.

"YOU DID IT, AGEHA-CHAAAAN~!" Yoshimitsu squeals. "That was the BEST performance you two did together!"

"Th-thank you, Yoshimitsu..."

The American blonde chuckles as she pulls away. "See? I told you the audience would love it! And get this: people are going nuts about Leo-san! She's just so attractive!"

 _Attractive, huh?_ Ageha thinks. _Now that I think about it...she IS rich after all. So of course she's going to get a lot of attention._

"Ageha..." a soft voice snaps Ageha out of her thoughts.

The Spaniard turns around and sees Leo standing before her, not in her red dress, but in a white sundress. She also has a rose on the side of her head.

"Leo-san..." Ageha gasps.

"Congrats on the performance, Leo-san!" Yoshimitsu says. "Both of you were really great!"

"Thank you very much," Leo says as she bows and then turns to the Spaniard. "I'm glad to have danced with you, Ageha. It was a lot of fun."

"Thanks, it was fun, too," Ageha says.

"Well, I'll see you later." With that, Leo turns and walks away with her long hair swaying at every movement.

Ageha just stares at the blonde beauty while blushing. Yoshimitsu wraps an arm around her best friend, winking.

"Is that a blush I see~?" She teases.

"Y-you're just seeing things." Ageha protests.

"I can clearly see a blush on your face~! There's no denying that! Remember I told you two weeks ago? You are SO in love with Leo-san!"

Ageha's face gets redder as she looks away. "Is...is that true?"

"Of course!" The American blonde says. "If you weren't blushing like that constantly, you wouldn't have a crush on her, would you~?"

The Spaniard nods slowly. Yoshimitsu really does have a point. Ageha is clearly in loce with Leo. However...does Leo feel the same way about her?


End file.
